Cross Academy 3rd Year
by Kizee
Summary: Two new aristocrate girls are enrolling into Cross Academy's Night Class. They spell -more scream- trouble. How will the Night Class handle this? And is there an actual plot to this story to make us write this! Find out!
1. That Dark Betrayal So Long Ago

Chapter One

It was a cold, creepy October night. Fog crept through and along the sidewalks and alleys of a small town, hugging every crack and curve it passed. Kids dressed up in costumes of so called "fictional" characters for Halloween. Little did they know that the creatures they once mocked would be taking an unexpected visit to them on this night.

Barely a mile away there was a band of vampire minions, ready to follow orders and attacking all the citizens that lived there. They had no need for pathetic human life. What they were after was much greater in importance. The strong Shugahani clan that was hiding beneath the city had the arrogance to oppose them: The Vampire High Council.

One of the Shugahani's own, the high chief's brother, had betrayed his clan. The filthy man that ratted them out led this raid. Once the sun finally set the town would be most active. Normally they would have done something like this at midnight, creating fewer victims, but they were out of time. If they did not attack first, the Shugahani clan sure would.

They had already gone to the village where the Shugahani clan lived, hopping to ambush the group before they set off, but luck was not with them. They found the woman and children of the tribe and took them captive. All that was left were the warriors who were hiding in this city.

Sunset finally came and the council dogs began to take over the city, killing every person in sight and burning down houses. It truly was chaotic. The group got through about half of the city when they were greeted by their true enemy standing in a straight line in front of them, as if they were trying to defend the people behind them. The Shugahani chief, Akierra, stepped forward.

"Brother," Akierra's brother, Tamar, said as he stepped forward as well.

"Tamar," Akierra nodded to his younger brother. Tamar began to snicker.

"Heh… don't tell me, you plan to rescue this little village from us? My, brother, you always have been a fool." Tamar laughed some more. Akierra smiled. "Don't underestimate our strength, you council pet."

"Hmf, I think it is you who will fall on this day, brother dearest," Tamar spread out his hand, showing off Akierra's daughter.

"Daddy!" she yelped, a guard smacked her and her head fell back down.

"No-" Akierra took a step, preparing to lunge forward.

"We have them all," Tamar warned, taking another step forward. He was slowly closing the long gap between the two sides. "You don't want to be reckless."

"Your own people, Tamar," Akierra muttered, looking helplessly at his daughter.

"Give in now, people of the Shugahani. Give in and no other souls shall be harmed on this night. I promise you, we will release your woman and children and leave the rest of this town in peace," Tamar addressed them all.

There were murmurs in the clan, most agreeing to his deal. Akierra silenced them all.

"Not one?" He asked, raising his brow.

"Not one," Tamar confirmed, smiling evilly. Akierra knew this was dangerous but what other choice was there? He thought long and hard about this. The silence seemed like hours. Finally, Akierra spoke.

"Forgive me," he said to his people, "but I am weak and give in. I understand there are those of you who are seriously willing to risk the lives of our families and attack. Step forward now and you will answer to me first. I will not endanger any more innocent lives," Akierra finished, when no warrior stepped forward. He turned back to Tamar who was now clapping.

"Impressive speech. Most believable. You make even a coward sound innocent."

"It is you who is the coward," Akierra said in his leader voice.

"Silence! Now what is your answer, men of the Shugahani clan?" After another long moment of silence Akierra looked back at his people, nodded, and then faced forward.

"I believe I speak for everyone here when I say 'surrender,'" Akierra announced, kneeling to the ground and holding up his hands to be shackled. He kept his head bowed. The men behind him repeated the action immediately.

"Very well. Cease them," Tamar ordered, and the vampires behind him lunged forward, each taking a cooperative hostage and then heading off to the prison camp. Before departure, Tamar ordered for the rest of the vampires to burn down the remains of the city. The first of his two promises to Akierra that Tamar would soon break.

* * *

Okay, not to much VK, right? Well it's coming in the next chapter or two so please keep reading! Thanks!!!! XD


	2. A New Life

Emiko Night and Kyoko Day (creative, eh?) walked up the long wet path that led up to Cross Academy: The famous boarding school consisting of vampires and humans. Though the school was supposed to be peaceful and it's real purpose was to prove different kinds can live together, Cross Academy always seemed to be the talk across the vampire world. A peaceful school? Ha! It seemed like just the other day Rido was slaughtered; sending the whole night world into major gossip.

"Who killed a pureblood at Cross Academy this time?"

"Did the vampire hunter, Zero Kiryu, strike again?"

"Is Kaname-sama the next target?!"

"Did Rido commit suicide after hearing about Yuuki?"

"Yuuki?"

"Yuuki Kuran. The pureblood princess that had been hidden by Juuri and Haruka Kuran."

"Ha! Like that was even possible."

"No, it's true. She had been living as a human all these years."

"Oh, so now we're supposed to let something like that rule our race?"

"That and I heard she was real cozy with that Zero Kiryu…"

Just one of the many conversations the two had been hearing about at the vampire banquets. That and the occasional, "Why are those girls starring at us?"

But that was all in the past now. Their life filled with vampire parties and fancy mansions was all coming to an abrupt end. Shirabuki, Sarah's mother, had taken them in for the past 6 years. She had known nothing of their past- they had known nothing of their past. They still don't… but she was willing to take them in. One of the many questions the girls would probably understand.

Why should they care now? They're the youngest students to ever enter the Night Class. Why, you ask? Not because of their brilliant brains (heck no), it's because… Well, they didn't know that either. But like everything else in life: shrug it off and walk forward.

Which is exactly what they did, trudged up the many steps in the cold rain, until they came up to the main door of what they assumed to be the Moon Dormitory. They just assumed because of the big moon crescent at the front but you never know…

* * *

They all heard it. They could always hear it. That slap echo that always sounds in the episodes that make fan girls want to cry. Yes, Aidou Hanabusa was in trouble again and, just to make his day worse, it was raining. Oh joy! But that's beside the point.

Ever since Yuuki had been locked in her room Kaname had been ten times easier to piss off. After the battle with Rido, Yuuki had and still is refusing to come out of her room. The vampires assume that just makes Kaname feel rejected so they try to stay out of his way. Besides Aidou, that is. Always doing something to bend the rules and today was no different. With Yuuki's condition Kaname kept getting stricter. They assumed he was worried and didn't really blame him. But who would? Who, besides Zero, would ever be stupid enough to bug him with all the stress? Aidou. Aidou would. Today it was something simple. Aidou had been running his mouth about how "Cross Yuuki" only causes Kaname pain to Akatsuki. Other days he'd be sneaking around. And SOMETIMES he'd get locked in the bathroom all hour because the stupid door wouldn't open and he'd get accused for skipping class again.

Back to the story....

"G-gomenesi, Kaname-sama. Please excuse my rudeness." The usual 'I'm so sorry! I've made the love of my life angry again!' apology.

"Yuuki is a dear girl to me. The one and only one. I warn you to show her due respect, Aidou." Oh Yuuki!!! *kissy faces* Well at least she isn't here right now to cry her eyes out! Ever notice how they're two times bigger than any one else's?

Okay well they're whole abuse/love thing went on while Kaname lectured Aidou on where a pureblood's position in society is and how Yuuki will be just as great as soon as she gets better... Aidou muttered something under his breath that no one could here. But Kaname's razor sharp sonar pureblood hearing skills caught whatever he said and he raised his hand once more to make the blond learn more respect.

But there was a knock on the door.

Kyoko slid her knuckle off the Moon Dorm's main entrance and ran her fingers through her soaked shoulder length pink hair. It was a truly amazing night.- perfect for games, fights, or eating the occasional human or two. But no. Oh, no. Her and Emiko weren't doing their normal activities, probably never again. They were coming to Cross Academy- A distinguished boarding school, attended by two completely different groups of students: The supernatural yet amazing vampires and the humans. Blah, blah, blah.

The door was opened by Serene. "Whoa," Kyoko said casually and walked in the front door, closing her umbrella and tossing it by a near coat rack. Emiko stopped to quietly thank her for letting them in before continuing.

"Ah, you two," Kaname stopped his death glare at Aidou who had chibi tears by now and was clutching his sore red cheek.

"Hi," Kyoko said and put out a hand to shake with that he did NOT take.

"Hello. So you must be Kaname! Pleased to meet you," The other girl, Emiko, did a pathetic excuse for a bow, letting her long wet black hair cling to her face. Aidou was like a bull waiting to attack this girl. 'Oh! Did I get that wrong?' she thought, 'Nah.'

"Who the heck are you?! You can't announce Kaname-sama like that! What subordinate vampires!" Aidou ranted on but Kaname put a firm grip on his shoulder and he shuttered.

"Have you obtained your handbooks?"

Emiko pointed to her drenched bag. "All set. Though it's a little wet…"

"Oh, like any one read those handbooks anyway," Kyoko started licking the rain drops running from her hand like a dog. Kaname spoke over Aidou's snickers.

"Aidou, since you seem to have nothing better to do, why not teach this girl a few aristocrat manners? You've seem to have forgotten and could use the reminder."

"That's... "

"I'm telling you to show them to their room and give them and give them a briefing on the school handbook," Kaname ordered, displeasure and annoyance clearly in his tone.

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

The girls followed the hot headed vampire kid up the stairs and to the girl's side of the dormitory. They stopped at a door and Aidou spun around. He held out his hand, obviously motioning that he wanted the dorm key the hung proudly around Kyoko's neck. She looked at his hand and then gripped the key around her neck.

"I can do it," she took it off quickly and bumped Aidou out of the way.

"I said I'll do it!" Aidou pushed back. They started quarreling and pushing. This was only background sounds in Emiko's mind. She was to busy looking at the schedule they had been given.

'Getting up this early? ' Emiko thought to herself.

"Emi?" Kyoko ignored Aidou and looked at her friend curiously, tilting her head. Emiko smiled at her.

Aidou had taken this short pause to snatch the key out of Kyoko's hand. Kyoko jumped for it but Aidou was holding it high, out of her reach. She was jumping for it when Takuma Ichijo walked by.

"Oi, Aidou. Kaname said to hurry up because he wanted to talk to you and- what are you doing?" Ichijo asked them. Aidou and Kyoko froze and looked at him like two kids that had been caught getting into a cookie jar.

"Uh…"

"Never mind. Kaname wants to see you and I'm supposed to take the new students to the Headmaster before lessons so off you go," Ichijo shooed Aidou away who reluctantly handed the keys to Emiko because he wouldn't admit defeat to Kyoko.

After Aidou disappeared around the corner, Ichijo smiled at the girls brilliantly. He took the key from Emiko politely and twisted the knob. He flung open the door while saying, "Welcome to Cross Academy!"

The room was like any other five star hotel room they had been to: complete with two beds, a bathroom, and some fancy decorations and pictures. Ichijo started pointing at everything like he was giving a tour of the small room they could all see in. "… and this is a lamp, and this is a bathroom, and these are the little scented soaps that don't taste any good…"

"I think we get it. Now about the Headmaster?" Emiko stopped starring at the energetic blonde long enough to ask a logical question.

"Oh, right. He wanted to see you both right away… which I am not helping. This way, please," Ichijo led the girls out the door, down the hallways and massive staircase again, and out the door. They followed him across campus. At least the rain had pretty much stopped, now just barely showing the dim sunset through the grey clouds.

They passed a fountain and were on a path with trees lining each side when they heard screams. Not agonizing screams but screams of pure delight.

"Ichijo-senpai!!!!!" A herd of girls in the school's black uniform started stampeding in their direction.

"Now?! Sorry 'bout this," Ichijo pushed the girls into a bush before diving in himself. The stupid human girls ran past them without a second thought.

"That's not very manly. I thought you were some gentlemen or something but you're running from fans that seem to adore you, Ichijo-san? Mmmmffff-" Emiko complaining muffled as Ichijo pressed his hand against her mouth.

"You have no idea. We'd probably missing most of our clothes if they found us," Ichijo grumbled. Emiko bit him hard so he would release.

"Stupid fan girls and their 'Kyah, Kyah, Kyah everyday…" said a voice under his breath. Ichijo peeked around the bush. He then motioned for the girls to follow him as he walked out in front of Zero Kiryu.

"Ah, Kiryu-kun. Having trouble chasing girls around, I see. Thanks for working so hard everyday," he smiled. The silver haired hunter grunted loudly- a guy's way of saying "okay".

"Why is Ichijo-san thanking this guy for chasing girls? He's a pervert, right?" Emiko asked Kyoko who responded with a shrug. They were using Ichijo as a shield to keep a good distance between then and the scary guy with the gun.

"No, no. Kiryu-kun's job is to protect the Night Class's secret from the humans, get it?" Ichijo tried to explain.

"Kiryu? The vampire hunter?!" Kyoko sounded more enthusiastic. She stood on her tiptoes as she tried to look over Ichijo's shoulder.

"Did you kill Shizuka?"

"Did you kill Rido?"

"You are so famous in the night world!"

"More like hated…"

"Yeah, but he's known. Why do they keep you in the Day Class?"

The girls kept bombarding Zero with questions they had been wondering after hearing the aristocrat vampire's gossip even though Ichijo was trying to stop them.

"If that's all, Ichijo-senpai, I'll be going," Zero said.

"Mm, yes. Thank you," Ichijo said as Zero walked off.

"He doesn't talk much…"

"You just talk to much!"

"I do not!"

"Girls, girls! We can all agree that you both talk way to much. Now can we go?" Ichijo ended the girl's short fused conversation before leading them to the Headmaster's office.

They arrived in the building a shortly. They all stood in front of the door quietly. Ichijo stepped up to the door that had a over glittered sign reading: "Headmaster" in bright red letters. On the doorknob there hung a lime green foam sign that read: "Warning: Hung-over, let meh sleep!"

The girls looked at that sign intensively. Ichijo noticed there worried glances and waved his hand at them. "It's a joke."

They both laughed awkwardly.

Ichijo smiled his heart warming smile once more before turning back to the nicely decorated door. He knocked three times… no answer. Twice… nothing. So he just reached for the door and opened it with ought any more hesitation.

The Headmaster was in a exquisite kimono, decorated with red and flowers with pink and white petals floating around it. The sash around his waste was black, like the fans they now noticed his was carelessly flapping around. He was performing a dance… they thought. The incense's smell busted to their senses quickly. Like hitting a brick wall; BAM! Too much aroma.

So much that it made Emiko cough, making their intrusion known. The Headmaster stopped dancing instantly. The strange man ran to his desk and put on his glasses, as if that alone could make him mature. He sat down in his revolving chair, twirling around once before facing them again. He cleared his throat before speaking, "What can I do for you?"

Once again, the girls were at a loss for words. It was up to Ichijo to give the introduction. "Headmaster Cross, this is Emiko and Kyoko. They are the transfer students Kaname spoke to you about the other day."

"Oh, right! And how lovely they are! Oh yes, Daddy is super proud!" The Headmaster said in excitement, clapping his hands.

"And classes are starting soon so," Ichijo headed for the door. He knew the Headmaster would want to talk to them alone. Or maybe he just didn't want to listen to him. Who knows? As he left, Ichijo pretended to be tapping the imaginary watch on his wrist as he mouthed, "hurry up."

The Headmaster rolled his eyes as Ichijo shut the door, then immediately burst into action. "So these are the uniforms," he pointed to the sets of clothes that were sprawled out over his couch for show, "The usual Night Class attire for girls. Shall I model them for you?"

"No!" the girls both said together and quickly rushed over to the uniforms and stuffed them in the bags beside them.

"Well okay…"

"So if classes start soon, we should go, right?" Emiko said as the girls tried to inch their way towards the door.

"Not so fast! As Headmaster of the school, there are certain rules I am obligated to tell you. First, I can't really deal with your issues. I promised Kaname-kun, your Dorm Leader and sovereign, that any vampire issues would be handled by him. I know your ill mannered, girls, Shirabuki warned me before you arrived on the phone. You've grown up around her and don't know how to respect a pureblood because you were so used to her. But then again, what do I know?" he gave a nervous laugh.

The girls glared at him. Shirabuki was ragging on them? This wasn't a school to actually meet some friends. It was aristocrat boot camp!

"So, uh, read the hand book, follow the rules, listen to Kaname-kun, stay out of trouble, and…. That's it," the Headmaster finished. He twiddled his thumbs, only now thinking that he might of said too much.

The girls waved goodbye and headed out the door. Only to be greeted by Ichijo who was talking to a blushing Day Class human girl while he played with a red rose in his hand. Emiko walked over to him and pulled him away from his conversation,.

"Talk about rude! Weren't you the one lecturing me about how I need to pay attention to my fans?"

Emiko ignored him. "We can leave now," she huffed.

"Okay, grumpy pants. What's got your knickers in a knot?" Ichijo teased as she pulled him down the hall with Kyoko beside her.

"Noth-ing," she said. This didn't feel like a school any more. It felt like some Nazi prison camp.

"Jealous?" Ichijo tormented.

"Huh? No, " she responded. It took her a moment to process what he was saying. She had ripped him another girl. Oops… "No! It's not like that! It's just that we'll be late and-" she babbled.

"Mm-hm," Ichijo raised one of his perfect eyebrows. Emiko fell silent after that and they walked back to the Moon Dorm in peace.

The girls returned to their room with just enough time to hang up their uniforms in the nice spaced closet and have a little bit of a chance to start unpacking.

"Shirabuki wanted us gone," Kyoko broke the silence that had been between the two of them since they arrived at the prison camp. She fluffed her oversized panda bear on her bed for the tenth time. She didn't want to do any of the real unpacking.

"You don't know that! She probably has her reasons."

"Or she wanted us gone."

More silence.

Their not-so-conversational conversation stopped when someone knocked on the door.

Kyoko hopped off her bed and skipped the 6 feet to the door. "Yes?" Kyoko opened the door slightly to see Aidou, "Oh, you. Go away."

"No, wait!" Aidou tried to pry the door open with his fingers. Kyoko tried to slam the door in his face. The outcome: Aidou with smashed fingers in the door. "OW!!!"

"Kyo-chan!" Emiko ran over to the door and pulled it open, ignoring Kyoko's protests. Aidou stumbled in but managed to regain balance.

He gave Kyoko another death glare (which she returned) and then cleared his throat. "Kaname-sama told me to come get you. We'll be leaving for classes soon and everyone is already downstairs," Aidou walked out the door, expecting them to follow.

Which they half did. Emiko and Kyoko walked on both of his sides trying to keep a step in front of him. They were so occupied with their footwork that the didn't notice the passed the stairs until they heard Kain.

"Hanabusa," He barked from downstairs. All three of them turned around and peeked around the corner, smiling sheepishly.

"Shall we go then, Kaname?" Ichijo asked the Dorm Leader who was starring blankly at the upstairs hall. "She already said she wasn't coming," he whispered but everyone could hear him.

"You're right," Kaname sighed deeply and faced the door out that lead outside, "Let's go, everyone."

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

Serene held the door open for her master and then followed behind him closely. They followed the short path to the gate/Berlin Wall.

The gate creaked open to reveal the day class students keeping a good distance away from the glaring Zero. Love and devotion overpowered fear once the Night Class stepped out. Zero couldn't do anything now. Or if he could, he wasn't trying. The girls and a few guys flooded yards closer and started screaming the Night Classer's names and waving small gifts and love notes in the air.

Most of the Night Class smiled and walked on. Some completely ignored them. And some (Aidou) began flirting with them.

"Hello, ladies? Did you think about me today?" Aidou called and waved to a group of adoring screamagers.

"Yes we did, Aidou-senpai!" They all called back.

"Good, good," Aidou nodded to them, actually licking his lips playfully. He had stopped to talk to them which made Kyoko run into him.

"Aidou-senpai isn't shooting us with his fake hand gun today," one of the girls complained.

"Boo! Boo!" They all shouted .

"Sorry, ladies, " Aidou held up his hand that had been smashed in the door, "Kyoko-chan over hear must hate you all since she slammed my hand into a door!"

Aidou wrapped his arm around Kyoko. All the girls gasped and started yelling at her. This was one of the few times Zero would come in handy: A shield from jealous fan girls.

Kyoko elbowed him in the gut and he instantly uncoiled around her. "You could have 'shot' them with your other hand," she muttered.

"Then they wouldn't hate you, know would they?" Aidou sneered.

Kyoko smirked. "We've found an opponent, Emi!" she yelled.

"Uh-huh," Emiko wasn't looking at Kyoko or Aidou OR the crazy Day Class girls. She was watching Ichijo talk to the same girl from the Headmaster's building. He was apologizing for running away from her earlier which made Emiko turn a little pink. She walked continued walking while imagining all the things they could be saying. Maybe even saying things about her…

"Emi!" Kyoko waved her hand in front of her big green eyes.

"Huh? What?" she looked around frantically like a lost puppy.

"Well we're at the class building and you almost hit this tree," Kyoko patted the tree she was standing next to.

"Oops."

Everyone came into the classroom at their own pace. Kaname sat towards the side of the room, flipping through a book. Serene stood protectively behind him, far enough not to crowd him but in range to stare at everyone else. Ichijo was more towards the back, telling Shiki and Rima about the latest manga while the emotionless couple slid pocky under the table to each other. Akatsuki was attempting to make small talk with Ruka and failing. The girls took seats wherever they could find. Those seats just happened to be in the front of the room between Aidou and some vampire kid with glasses named Karl.

"Switch me seats!" Kyoko whispered way to loudly so Aidou could hear.

"No! I will sit right here," Emiko pointed at her chair. Kyoko kicked the chair and made her fall on her butt.

Kyoko was laughing and Emiko was bubbling up when Karl interrupted. "Ladies, ladies, please. There is enough of," he paused to whip off his glasses and wink at them, "The Karl to pass around."

The girls giggled some more and Emiko slid back into her chair just in time for the teacher, Yagari Toga, to walk into the room. His gun was slung right over his back. _Someone's not getting employee of the month… again._

"_Take your seats, vampires."_

"_But we're all sitting, smart one," Kyoko said, resting her chin on her arm. _

"_The new students," Toga looked at them suspiciously. They nodded and smiled brightly. Toga took a book and slammed it in between them, "Well no talking!"_

_Toga jumped into his lecture for the night about vampires and hunters. How hunters were better than vampires and that vampires should not follow the rules more so that he could execute them. Emiko and Kyoko gawked with their jaws dropped like he was a… well, hunter. Did he even own a teachings degree?_

_Aidou wadded up the bumpy edge of the paper that comes out when you rip a paper from a notebook (there really should be a name for that…) and tried to land it in Kyoko's mouth. Of course, he missed and hit her eye._

"_Ow! You hit my eye, butt wipe!" Kyoko yelled. Toga was writing something up on the chalkboard and stopped at the sudden interruption. When Kyoko didn't say anymore, he ignored them and continued writing, never turning around to glare. Aidou sighed in relief._

"_Nice one. Keep quiet, baka," Aidou whispered. _

_Emiko perked her head onto her desk so she could see around Kyoko and look directly into Aidou's ice blue eyes. "Why? I highly doubt you want to listen to the lecture," she whispered back._

"_No. But every time, I get in trouble!" Aidou whispered back a little too loudly._

"_Aidou! Stop talking! Go to the hall!" Toga yelled._

"_Wow. He wasn't kidding," Kyoko mumbled. Her and Emiko both snickered._

"_You too! All three of you," Toga ordered._

"_Well at least it's something to do," with that being said, all three of them filed out of the room._

"_Yagari-sensei! As Vice President I'd like to talk to them," Ichijo stood up with his hands on his desk. "Oh, that is if it's all right with you, Kaname."_

_Kaname turned a page in his book, "It's fine."_

_Ichijo walked out of the room smoothly, shutting the door behind him quietly. He did not wish to interrupt the lecture… anymore. He turned to the hall, expecting all three of them to be arguing over who got to sit in the chair out in the hall and who had to sit on the ground. Something along those lines. He turned around to see them… racing? _

_Emiko and Aidou were in two janitor mop buckets- the big yellow ones. They were coming right for him from the janitor's closet, obviously racing. When Aidou zoomed by Ichijo stuck his foot out. Aidou fell face forward out of the bucket and met his familiar friend: the ground. The big yellow bucket was still stuck to his butt. Emiko U turned around to see what was going on._

_Kyoko ran up to them, "Ichijo-san!" she exclaimed._

"_Kyoko! You were supposed to be the look out," Emiko complained._

"_I was. He's right there," Kyoko said and pointed right in between Ichijo's eyes._

_Ichijo sighed, was there a death wish he was missing here? "Aidou," Ichijo said sternly. He looked even more annoyed, "They're years younger than you and you AND new students. What is your excuse?"_

_Aidou tried to remove the bucket. His face was still pressed against the ground. "Nothing, Vice President Ichijo."_

_Ichijo averted his glare back to the girls. They looked at him innocently and smiled. Their hands were behind their back and the rocked back and forth on their heels. He sighed, "Well, put that mop bucket away and I'll escort you back to the dorm. Aidou over there can cover your share of the blame, I'm sure." _

_Ichijo had given into the girls. Something everyone would soon learn never to do._


End file.
